


Avengers Assemble

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (2011), Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movies of Marvel's The Avengers: Phase One as told from Phil Coulson's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a homework assignment for my flash fiction writing workshop. The assignment was to take a series and translate each segment of the series into a less than 150 word segment.  
> Naturally I chose the Avengers. It was surprisingly hard to write.

The Captain

Phil loved Captain America. He had dressed up as him for three Halloweens straight, and every day, he would run outside, pretending to battle the evil HYDRA, along with the Captain’s friends like Bucky and Peggy. Sometimes, Phil would lay on his bed and squirm, pretending he, too, was receiving the super soldier serum to become big and strong. His parents thought he was a little obsessed, but Phil loved nothing more than playing at being Captain America.

He often wished that the Captain hadn't died during the war. Wouldn't that be cool, if he had lived? Had gone on to help protect the world?

At night, Phil dreamed of having adventures with him.

 

The Iron Man

Phil hated Tony Stark. Maybe that was a little harsh, but the man was always avoiding him and running off in that Iron Man suit of his. Phil just wanted to debrief him, but even Stark's secretary, Ms. Potts, was blowing him off. Phil shook his head. Billionaires were all the same, even formerly kidnapped, tortured, genius billionaires.

And then Stark went and announced he was the Iron Man live on television, completely ignoring all the careful work Phil had done to cover up the incident at Stark Industries.

Billionaires. Who did they think they were?

 

The Iron Man (Revisited)

Phil had hoped he wouldn’t be assigned to baby-sit Stark so soon. But Stark was dying, and he could only help himself, so Phil was forced to make sure he actually did his homework. For once, Stark was actually cooperating, so Phil just watched Supernanny all day.

Unfortunately, when the marathon was done, and he found Stark had torn up his fancy Malibu home, Phil also noticed that there was a Captain America shield prototype being used as a support for Stark‘s experiment. He was going to have words with Stark for that.

 

The Hulk-Abomination Incident

They couldn't risk letting a monster like Emil Blonsky get into the Avengers Initiative; even Bruce Banner with his giant green problem was a better option. Phil enjoyed ordering Stark to speak with General Ross. Phil didn't like the general, but he was of a like mind when it came to egotistical bastards like Stark.

That was a great day for Phil.

 

The Puente Antiguo Incident

New Mexico took him away from Stark only to make him run into aliens. That was new. They also almost leveled a small town over a sibling squabble. They were about as evasive to debriefing as Stark was, though; the big one known as Thor even flew away by raising a hammer when Phil approached.

That was definitely on the list of things Phil hadn’t seen before.

 

The Invasion

The scepter emerging from his chest had been a shock. Director Fury's face was blurring in front of his eyes. He wanted to laugh at the cruelty of the world; Captain America was actually alive, and he still hadn’t signed Phil’s trading cards.

But it was alright in the end, because Phil believed. He believed that they could come together as a team and save the world, Captain America, Stark, Banner, and Thor. They had to. 

Phil still believed in heroes.


End file.
